Laume
by Lizzy Koneko
Summary: ¿Habías pensado alguna vez que la magia o brujería, realmente existe?, ¿Qué las hadas, duendes y otros seres, también están ahí junto a ti, aun que no les veas?, Esta historia que te contare es de cómo todo ello es real, ¿Qué cómo es que lo se?, bueno eso es muy sencillo, esta historia, es mi historia. [Yaoi][SasuNaru][Mpreg][AU]
1. Introducción

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no, me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-San

* * *

 **Introducción**

Sabes… el universo es un misterio que esta ahí para que lo descubras, y cuando te das cuenta que lo imposible es posible, solo es cuestión de rebasar los limites predefinidos que los demás nos imponen al hacernos creer que todo fuera de ese limite es irreal e imposible.

¿Habías pensado alguna vez que la magia o brujería, realmente existe?

¿Qué las hadas, duendes y otros seres, también están ahí junto a ti, aun que no les veas?

¿Qué si haces el ritual adecuado, en el día exacto, con las herramientas correctas, todo puede ser posible?

Pues deja decirte que la brujería es utilizada aun actualmente, basada primordialmente en los elementos de la naturaleza y las energías que de estos emanan, en el mundo de la magia es indispensable estar empapado de conocimientos de diversos tipos, sobre todo de aquellos referentes a los reinos de la naturaleza, cuyos orígenes están directamente ligados al mundo que nos rodea y sus ciclos de cambio, las fuerzas o energías que guían nuestras vidas.

El país de las hadas es paralelo a nuestro mundo cotidiano, simplemente tienes que incrementar tu rango de percepción, para verles danzar o escucharles cantar.

Los rituales son la forma mas cercana que tiene el ser humano de conectar con la divinidad de la naturaleza y sus energías, es el momento en el que eres uno con el universo y esta bien usar rituales y hechizos encontrados en libros, pero cuando tu creas tu propio ritual este tiene un significado mas profundo, estas usando todo tu empeño y poder interno.

Esta historia que te contare es de cómo todo ello es real, y las consecuencias tanto buenas y malas al entrar en ese mundo desconocido, ¿Qué cómo es que lo se?, bueno eso es muy sencillo, esta historia, es mi historia.

* * *

Espero recibir sus comentarios de que tal les aprecio, acepto criticas positivas como constructivas, en cuanto a las negativas, por favor ahórrenselo, si este fic no gusta, solo tienen que dejar de leerlo :)

Este fic también lo publico en amor-yaoi bajo el mismo Nick de usuario


	2. Capitulo 1: Ese viernes 15 de Marzo

Primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-San

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Ese 15 de Marzo**

Recuerdo que fue unos días antes del equinoccio de primavera, sin embargo las flores ya inundaban los campos, las montañas ya estaban vestidas de verde y las aves cantaban el canto de la magia eterna e infinita, lo cual era anuncio de que la primavera sin dudarlo ya estaba presente.

Yo contaba con 15 años, era un adolescente que cursaba la segunda mitad de el primer año de preparatoria, puedo decir que era como cualquier otro a esa edad, pero al parecer de los demás no era así, tenia un gusto particular por lo oculto y sobrenatural, seres místicos y esas cosas, a mi tutor no le causaba ninguna gracia, mas no me lo negaba ni prohibía, siempre fue una buena persona.

Mis compañeros de clase siempre se burlaban de mi, aun que no puedo generalizar por completo, ya que había algunos que simplemente pasaban de mi, y creeme eso era mejor que las constantes burlas.

Esas fueron algunas de las causas por las que prefería estar a solas y alejado de todos, aun que siempre creí que las hadas y duendes del bosque cercano me acompañaban a donde fuera, quizá era un pensamiento tonto lo se, pero así no sentía la soledad tan amarga, yo era tan así, que cuando iba al bosque me sentaba cerca del lago o donde abundaran las flores, y me ponía a hablar solo de todo lo que me sucedía e el día, pensando que realmente estaban ahí escuchándome, animándome, siendo mis amigos y amigas.

Fue un viernes 15 de marzo al finalizar el día escolar, cuando descubrí por primera vez que realmente tenia razón, que hay otras cosas mas allá de nuestra comprensión, y que verdaderamente tenia amigos, aun que no podía verles en un principio, ellos me fueron mostrando el camino.

–Ahhhhg– Se escuchaba el quejido un poco malhumorado de un muchacho rubio mientras salía de la escuela, recordando como sus compañeros de clases le habían escondido su mochila y habían tirado su libro preferido a la basura –¿Por que la gente tiene que ser tan idiota?– pregunto al aire mirando al cielo, suspirando con cansancio y abrazando su libro fuertemente el cual se llamaba 'Diario de una Bruja' y el cual se encontraba muy maltratado. –Por mas que quiera no puedo guardarles rencor–

Ya había dejado atrás la escuela y caminaba por el sendero del bosque que lo llevaba a su casa, el bosque sin lugar a dudad era su lugar favorito, podía estar a solas, pero por alguna razón nunca se sentía solo, era una sensación agradable, además el estar rodeado de la naturaleza le hacia feliz.

–¡Hey, estúpido!– Escucho gritar detrás de el a una de sus compañeras

– _Oh no, por que tenía que seguirme–_ pensó el rubio –¿Qué quieres Sakura?, ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente con esconder mi mochila y destrozar mi libro?– le pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva pero sin dejar de caminar.

–Naruto Naruto Naruto– Moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa –Esa no fui yo cariño, no deberías culpar a inocentes– Le contesto de manera burlona, mientras le daba alcance y tomaba su brazo.

–Yo jamás culparía a inocentes, ¡Suéltame!– Le reclamo el pequeño doncel, por que comparado con Sakura sin duda su estatura era un poco mas baja, sin contar que ella tenia mucha mas fuerza que el.

–Deja de huir zorro escurridizo– Le quito su libro y lo aventó lejos, cayendo detrás de unos troncos sobre un charco de lodo, abriéndose y esparciéndose las hojas sueltas estropeándose, y algunas saliendo a volar lejos.

–¡No!– dejo de forcejear al ver como su libro quedaba completamente arruinado –¿Por que?– pregunto con la cabeza baja, –¿Por que me trates así?– el alguna vez quiso ser amigo de la pelirosa, pero ella no hizo mas que tratarlo como basura, –¿Hice algo para que me tengas tanto odio?–

–Eres un estúpido doncel que va por ahí diciendo no se que tantas tonterías, de que la magia esto, los duendes aquello– le apretó mas fuerte el brazo del que lo tenia sujeto, mientras con su mano libre sacaba una pequeña navaja del bolsillo en su falda, –Todo tu me repugnas– el se dio cuenta que no había contestado claramente a sus preguntas.

–Lo que yo crea o deje de creer me concierne solo a mi– la miro directamente a los ojos y el viento empezaba a soplar mas fuerte de lo normal para ser principios de primavera.

–Pues si la brujería en esa que tanto crees existiera, solo debería ser para personas como yo, no para basura humana como tu, si no ¿por qué no haces un hechizo desde tu mundo mágico para impedir esto?– y tan pronto se lo dijo, con la navaja que tenia en su mano, le realizo cortadas en el rostro tan profundas que Naruto por el dolor no pudo defenderse y solo se tapaba las cortadas sintiendo como la sangre fluía por entre sus dedos y se iba resbalando por sus brazos –Vez no pudiste hacer nada jajaja– se burlaba y se alejaba pues había cumplido con su cometido.

Naruto no le contesto se encontraba en shock, pues a pesar de todas las burlas y demás mierda de sus compañeros, jamás creyó que algo mas allá de eso pasara, el dolor físico y emocional que sentía en ese momento era demasiado, la sangre empezó a acumularse en su codo flexionado al estar tapándose los cortes, en ese momento quería odiar a Sakura, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía, por mas daño que le hicieran, su corazón seguía siendo puro.

–Por cierto– la pelirosa volteo a verlo una ultima vez, mas no dejaba de reír –Si ya nadie te quería ni te hablaba, ahora menos lo harán con ese asqueroso rostro marcado– soltó una risa llena de maldad mientras desaparecía a lo lejos.

La gota de sangre formada en su codo, caía a la tierra y era absorbida por esta, el ambiente cambio, se puso turbio, ya no cantaban las aves, el aire no soplaba, todo alrededor se sentía frío, húmedo, se sentía el odio y el rencor cargados, pero todo aquello no provenía de el pequeño rubio, venia de otra parte, y el lo sintió, mas no le dio importancia, el dolor de sus heridas era inmenso, las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo al suelo, y el solo pensaba en que debía llegar a casa para curar los cortes, mas no se movía, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente de ni siquiera haberse defendido.

Escucho que algo frente a el se acercaba lento pero con fuerza, de entre los árboles vio salir un enorme lobo negro que al parecer estaba furioso, se notaba en su rostro, además de percatarse que ese ambiente turbio que se había formado provenía de ese animal.

– _Este día no podría ser peor_ – afirmo Naruto, derramando mas lagrimas, por que claro por un momento pensó que el olor de la sangre lo había a traído y que ese seria su fin, el lobo siguió acercándose al rubio, lo suficiente como para intimidar al muchacho frente a el.

– _Por favor que sea rápido_ – Naruto solo dejo caer sus manos, dejando brotar un poco mas la sangre de su cara, – _Ya no habrá mas dolor_ – resignado a ser la comida del animal, juró por un momento que la mirada del lobo cambio a una de pesar.

El lobo agacho su rostro hasta estar cerca del piso y abrió sus enormes fauces, depositando con mucho cuidado un bolso de terciopelo negro, el animal volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos, pero esta vez sin ninguna expresión aparente, se acerco aun mas, Naruto cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero lo único que sintió fue la lengua del enorme lobo lamer su rostro donde las cortadas fueron hechas, mas no sintió ningún dolor o ardor, de alguna forma incluso se sentía agradable y reconfortante, casi como una caricia, aun que temía abrir los ojos, fue alzando su mano esperando poder tocar el pelaje del animal, estando a un centímetro de distancia, las caricias se detuvieron y al ya no sentir nada que le tocara, abrió poco a poco los ojos aun con unas gotas de lagrimas en ellos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba totalmente solo, miro al rededor preguntándose donde se habría metido el enorme lobo negro, quizá todo había sido una alucinación por la perdida de sangre, ¿no?, con una de sus manos se toco ligeramente sus mejillas, encontrándose con que ya no brotaba sangre, las cortadas ya no eran tan profundas, y el dolor físico se había esfumado, su tristeza y pesar anterior cambiaron por curiosidad y precaución.

Limpio los restos de lagrimas y miro al suelo donde el animal había puesto el bolso negro, y efectivamente aquel curioso objeto permanecía ahí, se pregunto si debía tomarlo y llevarlo a casa con el, o dejarlo ahí en el bosque, tras meditarlo un momento decidió acercarse a el, se percato que el bolso estaba sumamente cuidado y limpio, y al ser de terciopelo, era extremadamente suave al tacto, en la parte superior donde el bolso se cerraba, había un hermoso cordel plateado con una etiqueta la cual en una finísima caligrafía ponía su nombre 'Naruto', sin pensarlo el rubio lo tomo, y decidió que por el momento ya era hora de salir del bosque y dirigirse a su casa, camino un poco hacia donde anteriormente Sakura había lanzado su libro, pues quería llevarlo a casa así estuviera desecho, al asomarse por encima de los troncos hacia el charco de lodo, no vio nada, su preciado libro no estaba.

Otro día volvería a buscarlo, igual no debería estar tan lejos, corrió por el sendero y poco a poco fue saliendo del bosque, sin saber que unos ojos negros lo vigilaban muy de cerca.

Al llegar a su casa, saludo a su tutor le dijo que quería descansar, había sido un día difícil que en la cena le contaba y fue directo a su habitación, Iruka había quedado preocupado al ver las heridas, pero al no verlas sangrar permitió que el rubio descansara antes de que el interrogara, Naruto en su recamara aventó su mochila al escritorio que tenia en una esquina y con mucho cuidado puso aquel bolso negro sobre su cama.

Se quedo observándolo, pensando en lo que habría dentro de el, quizá huesos, cráneos y carne de las presas del lobo, su cara reflejo asco y miedo, pero también pensó que podría haber algún tesoro, algunas monedas de oro y ese tipo de cosas, la expresión de su rostro cambio por una mas alegre y graciosa, pues por un momento se imagino a si mismo con una corona, ropa elegante y un enorme castillo.

–Este día sin duda ha sido muy extraño y loco– Se revolvió el cabello mientras se subía a la cama para sentarse y estar mas cómodo, pero sin dejar de ver el bolso –Primero Sakura– recordando con tristeza, –Luego aparece un lobo que me deja su bolso, eso fue muy… mágico , pero siniestro– sonrió un poco al sentirse afortunado de no haber sido su comida –Sin duda cuando baje a cenar Iruka me hará un gran interrogatorio, a pesar de todo no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa– refiriéndose a la pelirosa, tomo un espejo pequeño de su mesa de noche, y miro su rostro, los cortes habían sido 3 a cada lado –Espero que después de un tiempo las marcas no se noten tanto– eso había salido de su boca con resignación.

Se levanto con pesar y se dirigió al baño, abrió la cajita que tenían para primeros auxilios, tomo un desinfectante, algodón y unas vendas, lavó su cara con agua fría y jabón, empapo el algodón con el desinfectante y lo paso por los cortes, pensó que le ardería, pero no fue así, puso las vendas sobre sus mejillas, al verse de frente al espejo, le pareció que con ellas se veía un tanto gracioso.

Regreso a su habitación, encendió la luz y volvió a su cama, se puso cómodo, ya había decidido abrir el bolso, pero primero quito el cordel plateado con la etiqueta, la cual miro minuciosamente, pues obviamente los lobos no escriben, así que alguien le había dado eso al animal, lo investigaría después, tomo los cordeles que formaban el nudo superior que cerraba el bolso, lo deshizo y al ver lo que había dentro no lo podía creer.

De su interior saco un libro muy gordo de tapa negra pero con tres símbolos en plateado, los cuales eran un pentagrama que parecía hecho de ramas y flores, el cual estaba al centro del libro, una triqueta y una triple luna, mas pequeños que se encontraban en la parte baja, cada uno a un lado, esos símbolos el ya los había visto varias veces en sus libros y sabia lo que significaban.

Lo dejo a un lado y busco dentro de la bolsa que mas había, una corona de flores, una cajita pequeña, y una bolsita de tela blanca.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba sacando, y se pregunto en ¿como es que un lobo de la nada le había dado eso?, mas bien ¿quién o… que lo habría mandado?, lo que el creía real, ahora estaba ahí, gritándole que no importaba lo que los demás decían el tenia razón, y ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Afuera el sol empezaba a ocultarse ya dejando atrás la calidez de la tarde para darle paso a la fresca noche con el cielo despejado, dejando ver la luna en alguna de sus faces tan grande y brillante, rodeada de estrellas

En la bolsita blanca solo se encontraban algunas piedras preciosas y cuarzos, así que la cerro y dejo de lado. Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un anillo y un collar, le llamo la atención que el anillo tenia una cara de lobo, pues le recordó al que había visto por la tarde, no puedo evitar tomarlo y medirlo entre sus dedos, le quedo perfecto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le gusto tanto que no se lo quito, y con el collar, tampoco pudo evitar tomarlo ya que este tenia el dije de la triqueta con la triple luna.

–No creo que al lobo o a quien lo envió le importe… o eso supongo– refiriéndose al hecho de tomar el collar y el anillo –A demás podría decir que son para mi… ¿no?– se dijo con duda.

Empezó a recoger todo lo que había sacado del bolso y lo guardo en un viejo pero bien cuidado cofre de madera que tenia sobre su peinador, guardo todo, excepto el libro.

–¿Qué misterios esconderás entre tus páginas amigo mío?– Lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo, solo para echarle un vistazo superficial –Realmente tienes cosas muy interesantes en tu interior– cada hoja que pasaba, le intrigaba mas que la anterior, al terminar había marcado unas cuantas con títulos que llamaron por completo su atención.

Estos eran, 'Contacta con la naturaleza y sus seres', 'Libera la magia natural' y 'Invoca al espíritu y los cuatro elementos', hubo otros que marco pues también eran interesantes o tenían que ver con las demás cosas que venían dentro del bolso, pero estos tres, sin duda fueron los que mas le llamaban.

Iba a comenzar a leer cuando en su puerta se escucharon un par de golpecitos, que lo sobresaltaron, –Naruto, ya esta la cena, si no te apuras se enfriara– se relajo al ver que era Iruka, –A demás, es tu favorito– solo basto que dijera eso para que Naruto dejara el libro en la cama y con una gran sonrisa fuera hasta Iruka, apagara la luz de la habitación y le jalara del brazo para apurarlo a que bajaran juntos.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, una pequeña brisa entro por la ventana que siempre estaba abierta, el libro se abrió, las hojas pasaban rápido hasta detenerse justo en una hoja que tenia por titulo 'Ostara', y la misma brisa había dejado una hermosa rosa blanca sobre las hojas, si alguien con el oído muy agudo hubiese estado ahí en ese momento, podría jurar que se escucharon varias y pequeñas risitas juguetonas.

Abajo Naruto e Iruka cenaban un delicioso y nada nutritivo ramen, mientras hablaban de lo que les había sucedido en el día.

–Y bien, ¿ya me dirás quien fue el niñito inmaduro, violento y psicópata que te hizo esos cortes?– pregunto Iruka muy molesto con cualquiera que haya sido ese mocoso que se atrevió a tocar a su hijo, pues el lo veía como tal, aun que no fuera así.

–Ya te dije, no vi quien fue, iba por el bosque como siempre y me atrapo por detrás, tapándome los ojos– lo decía con la cabeza gacha pues si lo miraba a los ojos sabría que estaba mintiendo, aun que era tan malo en ello, que lo mas seguro es que ya lo sabría.

–Se que mientes– determino el castaño con enojo y resignación, –Pero quien haya sido merece un castigo, y aun eso se me hace poco– dio un sorbo y prosiguió –Esta semana no iras a la escuela, te…–

–Pero si no voy me atrasare y tendré que estudiar aun mas, sabes que no me gusta estudiar mas de lo que es debido– termino la frase haciendo un puchero muy típico en el cuando se molestaba por tonterías.

A Iruka se le formo una venita en la frente y un tic en el ojo

–Primero– respiro profundamente –No me interrumpas, segundo, no iras en una semana, tus cortadas tienes que cicatrizar, no quiero que se te infecten, y tercero, si tienes que estudiar mas y hacer mas tareas, eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, por que te guste o no, lo harás y lo harás bien– soltó el aire que había retenido.

Naruto solo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pues jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto y sin respirar, okey si había molestado un poco al castaño.

–Además cuando quieres eres muy inteligente y retienes muy bien la información, o ¿no?– le dijo ya mas calmado y refiriéndose a todos esos libros que tenia.

–Esta bien, de acuerdo, ya entendí– decía el rubio sorbió unos de sus fideos, –¿Sabes? a veces dejas de ser mamá cariñosa y te vuelves mamá regañona– le mostro la lengua pero después sonrío.

–Pues mamá se preocupa por su pequeño retoño– le siguió el juego, mientras se hacia el ofendido, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

La cena siguió con normalidad entre risas, y platicas.

Ese noche en especial Iruka había sentido algo muy cálido en su corazón, era la primera vez que Naruto le decía que era como su mamá, y eso lo hacia realmente feliz, ya que el nunca podría tener un hijo propio pues era un doncel infértil, pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro mañana mismo hablaba con el director ese la escuela, no permitiría que siguieran tratando a retoño.

En cuanto al rubio, nunca le mencionaría lo del lobo y que este con su saliva le había curado prácticamente por completo las cortadas, pues si lo llegaba a decir, estaba seguro que al otro le daría un ataque.

Al terminar la cena, recogieron los trastes, los lavaron y acomodaron, Iruka fue a ducharse y Naruto a su habitación, al llegar vio la rosa en su cama, así que miro si alguien estaba ahí, mas se encontraba solo, se acerco y la tomo, acaricio los pétalos, –¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?–, a su mente vino la imagen del gran lobo, pero negó con la cabeza, por que ¿cómo un lobo iba a escalar hasta su ventana y dejarle una rosa?, y aun mas importante, ¿por qué un animal le daría una rosa?, –Pudo haber sido Iruka para hacerme sentir mejor– busco un florero, le agrego agua y coloco la flor, pero no sin antes olerla, ya que su olor realmente era agradable, no le daría mas vueltas al asunto de la rosa, pues según sus libros a veces pasan cosas inexplicables, y no siempre se debe buscar el por que, solo se debe dejar que pasen las cosas y disfrutarlas, y ese día sin duda le habían pasado unas cuantas.

Tomo el libro y vio que estaba abierto en la pagina con el titulo 'Ostara', algo en su interior le decía que leyera primero eso, antes que cualquier otra pagina.

–'Ostara, Sabbat menor del equinoccio de primavera, festividad del balance y la fertilidad. Alrededor del veintiuno de marzo…'– miro hacia el calendario que tenia en su pared, ese día que estaba a punto de terminar era viernes quince –Solo faltan seis días para que sea veintiuno– y volvió a su lectura –'… la naturaleza renueva su creación y deslumbra con su calor y belleza.'–

A pesar de leer mucho del tema, nunca había encontrado un libro que hablara tan claramente de un Sabbat y se pregunto si vendrían los demás de la rueda del año, siguió leyendo –'En este momento del año, el mundo se encuentra en perfecto equilibrio y armonía, es cuando la noche y el día tienen la misma duración, el perfecto momento para recorrer la naturaleza, contactar con ella y recibir su energía'– sin duda quería festejar su primer Sabbat, y que mejor que el que le ofrecía contactar con la naturaleza, pues en una de las paginas que había marcado con anterioridad había un ritual para ello.

Este libro era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que haya pasado por sus manos, este hablaba de las cosas como un hecho, no como los demás que solo daban a entender un quizá.

Agradeció a Iruka por ordenarle no ir a la escuela, ya que tendría tiempo de leer mas y juntar lo que necesitara para Ostara y los rituales que por primera vez haría.

Miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, faltaban quince minutos para las once de la noche, si quería que su sábado fuera productivo tendría que dormir ya, así que dejo el libro sobre la mesita, apago la luz, se metió bajo las cobijas, volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana, miro la luna, y algo tenia esa noche pues su luz le adormeció, poco a poco fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules .

–Buenas noches– dijo mientras cerraba por completo sus ojos.

Desde la parte del bosque mas cercana a la casa, entre los árboles, se encontraba la figura de un muchacho mirando directamente hacia la ventana de Naruto, sonriendo con ternura.

–Buenas noches, descansa por hoy– contestando a lo dicho por el rubio –Ya pronto vendrás a mi, nunca más estarás solo y nadie te dañara– decía sin quitar aquella sonrisa de ternura.

Unas pequeñas lucecitas se fueron acercando a aquel misterioso chico, las flores y plantas cercanas, crecían y brotaban al toque de aquellas lucecitas y si fijabas bien la vista podías observar un pequeño cuerpo femenino.

–Señor, el Girasol ha estado feliz con la rosa que le hemos llevado de su parte, y ha comenzado a leer el libro– decía muy contenta una de las haditas.

Al muchacho se le miro complacido con esa información, dio una ultima mirada a la ventana, y volteo a ver a la hada, y su expresión cambio a una muy siniestra, las plantas y flores que anterior mente brotaron, empezaron a marchitarse.

–¿La humana?– pregunto a la diminuta fémina, con sus ojos impregnados de un rojo carmín brillante.

–Todo esta listo, por el poder de tres veces tres, a su tiempo ella lo pagara– la vocecita salía con odio puro.

–Bien, se arrepentirá de haberle dañado– su forma fue cambiando a la de un gran animal, comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Las hadas no necesitaron la orden de su señor para ir directo a la ventana del que para ellas era su Girasol y velar su sueño.

–Solo espera un poco mas– decía una de ellas mientras con su manita tocaba la frente de Naruto

Aún recuerdo el aroma de esa hermosa flor que el me mando

Como te dije siempre sentí que las criaturas mágicas estaban conmigo acompañándome, y yo no lo sabría y les vería, hasta una semana después de que recibiera el libro, y en esa semana, me di cuenta que la magia estaba en todo lo que nos rodea, es esa energía que en un principio nos da el impulso de vida, después de ello se queda dormida dentro de nosotros, y solo algunas personas pueden despertarla, y unirla con la fuente principal.

Hay dos cosas que debes tener siempre en cuenta, primero todo en el universo tiene dualidad, nada es completamente de una sola forma o de una sola manera, te diré un ejemplo, hay bondad dentro de la maldad y maldad dentro de la bondad, y la segunda que todo lo que hagas sea bueno o malo, se te regresara multiplicado por tres, esto ultimo mundanamente es conocido como Karma, este termino, sin lugar a dudas puedo estar seguro que ya lo conocías, así que mientras no dañes a nadie puedes hacer lo que quieras.

* * *

Cuéntenme que les ha parecido el primer capitulo, ¿muy corto?, ¿esta confuso?, y lo mas importante, ¿les gusto?

Cualquier falta de ortografía no duden en decirme para corregirlo!


End file.
